


The sound of silence

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Question? (Japan Band)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando si trattava di rapporti a due invece, le cose per lui si complicavano di non poco.Era da quella mattina che Fujiie si comportava in modo quasi glaciale nei suoi confronti.
Relationships: Fujiie Kazuyori/Yodogawa Yoshihiro, Yodogawa Yoshihiro/Yonemura Daijiro





	The sound of silence

**_ \- The sound of silence - _ **

Yodogawa non era una persona alla quale piacesse eccessivamente parlare.

Si limitava quasi sempre ad osservare gli altri, a trarre le sue conclusioni, senza mai soffermarsi a dire la propria, a fare domande, a dire qualcosa di superfluo, di non necessario.

Per questa ragione gli piaceva stare con i Question?.

Quando erano tutti insieme, capitava raramente che gli fosse necessario parlare.

Per farlo, avrebbe comunque dovuto ritagliarsi uno spazio fra Fujiie che partiva in quarta con discorsi senza capo né coda, o Akun che si divertiva a dargli spago.

Ragion per cui, rimaneva in silenzio, e gli stava bene così.

Quando si trattava di rapporti a due invece, le cose per lui si complicavano di non poco.

Era da quella mattina che Fujiie si comportava in modo quasi glaciale nei suoi confronti.

A colazione l’aveva ignorato, si era messo a mangiare velocemente il riso e il tamagoyaki e poi si era alzato da tavola, rinchiudendosi nello studio con il basso fino a che non era stata ora di uscire per dirigersi agli studi nella NHK.

E medesimo trattamento gli aveva riservato durante la registrazione della puntata dello Shounen Club.

Prima di iniziare si era messo a chiacchierare con Gaki, fingendo che lui non esistesse, dopodiché non c’era stata altra occasione per i due di ritrovarsi insieme.

Ora lui si trovava nel camerino insieme a tutti gli altri, e stava mettendo a posto le sue cose per prepararsi ad andare via, quando l’aveva sentito salutare gli altri e uscire dalla porta con passo deciso e un’espressione visibilmente irritata in volto.

Akun probabilmente non se ne era nemmeno accorto, mentre Daisuke e Goto gli avevano lanciato un’occhiata confusa, ma lui non si era preoccupato di soddisfare la loro curiosità.

Anche volendo poi, non sapeva cosa dire.

Non sapeva che cosa avesse Fujiie, non sapeva quali pensieri gli passassero per la mente, non sapeva perché se la fosse presa con lui, e non gliel’era nemmeno andato a chiedere.

Aveva sperato che gli passasse, ma evidentemente non sarebbe stato così fortunato.

Sempre rimuginando, prese le sue cose e diede un saluto veloce agli altri tre, prima di uscire anche lui.

All’ingresso degli studi tuttavia, fu costretto a fermarsi.

Vicino alla porta, appoggiato con la schiena contro un muro, Fujiie sembrava in attesa.

Quando lo vide arrivare gli fece cenno con la testa di raggiungerlo, e lui provò l’improvvisa voglia di scappare.

Ben sapendo quanto quel gesto avrebbe peggiorato la situazione tuttavia, si avviò docilmente in direzione del ragazzo, fermandosi di fronte a lui con espressione neutra, aspettando che fosse lui a dire qualcosa.

“Ti devo parlare, Yoshihiro” esordì, e lui sentì il pericolo farsi più vicino.

Sentirsi chiamare con il suo nome completo era un chiaro segnale d’allarme, qualcosa a cui non era abituato.

“Va bene. Dove vuoi andare?” gli chiese, a bassa voce, ben esprimendo la poca voglia che aveva di discutere.

Il più piccolo si guardò brevemente intorno, poi gli indicò una porta ed insieme si avviarono verso di essa, entrando in una piccola stanza con all’interno solo un tavolo e delle sedie, momentaneamente vuota.

“Qui non dovrebbe venire nessuno” gli disse l’altro, andando ad appoggiarsi contro il tavolo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, come se si aspettasse che gli dicesse qualcosa.

La sua attesa non fu premiata, e allora si decise a fare il primo passo.

“Quando smetterai di fingere che non ci sia un problema?” gli chiese, con tono di voce tagliente.

Yodogawa sospirò.

Non si sarebbe aspettato altro; sapeva quanto il più piccolo odiasse il suo silenzio, quanto odiasse il fatto che spesso e volentieri ignorasse quello che gli accadeva intorno, più portato a subire che a reagire.

Ma quella volta, era rassegnato, non avrebbe potuto evitare di tirare fuori la voce.

“Non so nemmeno quale sia il problema, Yori” gli disse, sinceramente.

L’altro alzò un sopracciglio, sospirando.

“Va bene, se non lo sai allora te lo spiego io” gli disse, ironico. “Da quanto tempo è che stiamo insieme?” chiese poi, e l’altro assunse un’espressione confusa.

“Da quasi un anno... perché?” domandò, cercando di capire dove volesse andare a parare.

Lo vide mordersi un labbro e chinare lo sguardo, prima di continuare.

“E durante quest’anno, quanto tempo hai passato pensando a Yone?”

Il suo tono di voce era diverso ora. Sembrava tormentato, afflitto, come se pronunciare quelle parole gli facesse male, ma non potesse comunque fare a meno di dirle.

Yodogawa aprì la bocca, come per parlare, ma non ci riuscì subito.

Si ripeté nella mente le parole del fidanzato, pensò a quello che potevano voler significare, e per la seconda volta provò forte l’istinto di scappare.

Di nuovo, tuttavia, rimase.

“Che cosa stai dicendo? Io non... non ho più pensato a lui, non da quando sto con te” gli rispose, tanto flebilmente da non suonare sincero nemmeno alle sue stesse orecchie.

L’altro emise un verso sarcastico, poi riprese a parlare.

“Non mi prendere in giro, per favore. Io sono stanco Yodi. Davvero. Non penso di poter continuare a competere con la figura di Yonemura, anche adesso che se n’è andato. L’ho fatto per troppi anni, ho passato dietro di te troppo tempo cercando di significare per te quello che significava lui, e quando vi siete lasciati e tu hai scelto di voler stare con me ho pensato che fosse finalmente finita” alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, mostrando al più grande gli occhi lucidi. “Ma, evidentemente, mi sbagliavo.” mormorò, e poi rimase in silenzio.

“Stai vaneggiando” fu solo in grado di rispondergli, mentre cominciava a sentirsi prendere dal panico, non sapendo quanto ancora avrebbe retto il peso di quella discussione, di quell’argomento, che era l’ultimo che voleva affrontare.

Fujiie spostò il peso dal tavolo e gli si avvicinò, fino a che non fu a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, fino a che l’alto non poté vedere ogni dettaglio della sofferenza nei suoi occhi.

“Ieri sera hai mormorato il suo nome, senza nemmeno rendertene conto. Mentre facevi sesso con me.” schioccò la lingua e scosse la testa. “Non sono pazzo, Yodi. Non fingere di non pensare ancora a lui, non fingere di non aver continuato a sperare che ci fosse lui al posto mio, ogni volta in cui siamo stati insieme” continuò, senza nascondere l’accusa nel suo tono di voce. “Perché è così, non è vero?” chiese, pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime.

Il più grande rimase a guardarlo.

Quando Yonemura si era lasciato alle spalle i Question?, si era lasciato alle spalle anche lui.

Aveva sofferto, e tanto, senza mai darlo troppo a vedere.

Sapeva che Fujiie aveva sempre capito quanto ci stesse male, e lui l’aveva lasciato prendere spazio nella sua vita, si era lasciato consolare, anche se mai apertamente, si era lasciato abbracciare, si era lasciato del tutto andare al più grande, fino a quando una sera non si erano ritrovati nudi nello stesso letto, senza nemmeno sapere come.

Gli voleva bene per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.

Gli era grato, e avrebbe continuato ad esserlo per sempre.

Ora, gli doveva almeno un po’ di sincerità.

“È vero” mormorò, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. “Ho continuato a pensare a Yone. Ho continuato a sperare che non se ne fosse mai andato, che non mi avesse mai lasciato. Però...” esitò, cercando di scegliere con cura le parole. “Però non ho mai desiderato che fosse al tuo posto. Il fatto che io ci pensi non significa che non ci sia spazio per te, Yori. Io... io con te sto bene.” concluse, senza essere in grado di aggiungere altro.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, e lo vide stringere i pugni e mordersi un labbro, come per trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime.

“Mi ami?” gli chiese, con tono di sconfitta. “E rispondimi sinceramente, ti prego. Me lo devi.”

Yodogawa deglutì, prendendogli una mano ed intrecciando le dita alle sue.

Si perse qualche secondo nell’accarezzarla, nel saggiare la consistenza della sua pelle sotto la propria, nel percorrere i calli dovuti al basso, pensando a quanto gli piacesse sentire quelle mani addosso.

E poi, la lasciò andare.

“Mi dispiace, Kazuyori” mormorò.

L’altro annuì. Una, due volte.

E poi uscì velocemente dalla stanza, perché il più grande non lo vedesse piangere.

Yodogawa rimase lì, immobile.

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare quella mano. Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare andare Fujiie.

Avrebbe voluto essere abbastanza forte da andare oltre Yonemura, da chiudere la ferita che aveva lasciato dentro di lui, e imparare ad amare Fujiie come l’altro l’amava.

Ma non l’aveva fatto, e aveva mentito a se stesso e all’altro troppo a lungo per potersi permettere di farlo ancora.

E ora che era rimasto completamente da solo, non poteva fare a meno di dire a se stesso che se l’era meritato.

Aveva sofferto ed aveva fatto soffrire.

Non poteva vincere, non in quel caso.

Sarebbe tornato a casa, come se non fosse successo niente, lasciando che i ricordi del passaggio di Yone fra quelle quattro mura si mescolassero a quelli di Fujiie.

Si sarebbe crogiolato nel pensieri di quello che aveva perso, perché era l’unica cosa che gli spettasse. 


End file.
